Traitors
by Ififall
Summary: John/Russell Fanfiction. Set in the Episode "The Citadel" John is hurt when he gets fired as a leader. To cheer him up, Russell takes John "Topside"


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Sent in the Episode "The Citadel" Kurt is in this story.

* * *

John Young couldn't remember ever feeling this bad. He couldn't help but think that this was all Cara's fault. She begged for the truth and this is where it got him.

Even with the fucked up attempt at the Citadel every TP was still on Cara's side….or so John thought. He was looking around for cheap motels for humans with TIM when Cara and Russell came in.

"Stop the search TIM" John said.

* * *

"Stop what search John? If there's anything else you're hiding from us…so help me God…." She began.

"Cara-Cakes, calm down and just ask him" Russell said.

"Yeah, just ask me" John said.

* * *

"I'm taking a few of us to Ultra. I need you to look after Little Charlotte while I'm gone" Cara said. John nodded. "Sure" He said. Charlotte was a quiet girl. Her behavior outside was the same as when she was locked away.

"So…um…..do you….wanna play cards?" John asked Charlotte, when Cara had gone.

"No….No thanks" Charlotte said. The Little girl then went to her room soon after.

* * *

"Wow John, you're really a hit with the ladies aren't you? Young or Old" Russell said.

"I thought Cara took you out?" John asked.

"Nah, I wanted a night in" Russell said. John nodded. For some reason Russell had been going out a lot recently. Nearly every night this week.

* * *

John had no idea why, and Russell was never around to ask. John went back in to still look at Motels with TIM. Russell followed him before, he had a chance to turn TIM off.

"Russell don't you ever knock?" John asked.

"Only if Cara's shouting at you, or only if I'm in trouble" Russell said as he walked in and sat down.

* * *

"John, what's with the secret Motel search?" Russell asked. "Are you fucking a Jedikiah style side piece? Oh shit, are you fucking Morgan?" Russell asked. "God, that would be classic, and really creepy at the same time" Russell said.

"Morgan? No. Truth be told Russell, I'm not "fucking" anyone" John said. It made John's heart sink. Cara was turning his back on him. She was obsessed with Stephen, and she always would be. Now he was just Cara's work colleague.

* * *

"Fuck John. Life is too short to be this fucking depressed" Russell said. They heard footsteps and Russell opened the door and saw Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, can you hold the fort here for a while? And check on the new girl called Charlie. Her room is the first on the left" Russell said.

"Sure, how much are you paying?" Kurt asked.

* * *

"Ten" Russell said.

"Make it Twenty" Kurt said.

"Twelve" Russell said.

"Done" Kurt said not realizing his mistake. John smiled at TIM and Russell walked back in.

* * *

"That's settled. No reading minds, just drinkies. Come on Johnny-Boy, we're gonna get you wasted Top-side. Don't wait up TIM" Russell said.

John never got wasted…..well not usually. At the bar, Russell was getting every drink on the menu and putting them on John's side.

"Seriously Russell, how do you do this every night?" John asked.

* * *

"You know what they say Johnny. Practise makes perfect" Russell said. He took one shot. John sipped a rum and coke. Then he summoned a waiter over and ordered a water.

"Water? Tap water at that? Johnny you're no fucking fun, you know that?" Russell said.

"You know why I'm no fun Russ?" John asked.

* * *

"No tell me I'm dying to know" Russell said.

"Thanks for the sarcasm, but I'll tell you anyway Russell. When I was the leader of the Tomorrow people I swore to myself that I'd always be sober. That I'd always be on the alert.

"When I was a little boy…..there's still stuff that I can't talk about. But my foster Dad Danny. He was an asshole. A drunk, selfish lying abusive asshole. I promised myself that I would never get like him. So I swore off of alcohol for good" John said.

* * *

"But now you can have some fun right?" Russell asked.

"How can I? I know what you're thinking Russell. I've given up drinking and partying and women for what? I'm an Ex leader and the guys I thought were my family hate my guts" John said.

* * *

"No-one hates you" Russell said. He got a waiter and got a Tap water of his own.

"Really? Russ, can you look me in the eye and tell me, that not one of our people hates me?" John asked. leaning over the table he looked at Russell and read his mind.

* * *

"_**I don't care if the others hate you John. I fucking love you. I just wish I had the guts to make a move"**_ Russell thought. John leaned back into the chair and reached for a shot.

"Oh crap, you read my mind didn't you" Russell said. He got up and walked out. "Russ, wait" John said. He put the shot down without drinking it. He chased Russell down and grabbed him before he could Teleport.

"Russell don't go….not yet" John said.

* * *

"John get off me. You're not my leader anymore, I can kick your ass" Russell said. Before Russell could even pretend to swing for John, John Teleported Russell to one of his favourite Diners.

"Where the fuck are we?" Russell asked.

"Somewhere we can talk" John said. "Properly" The was barely anyone in the Diner. The waiter nodded at nodded at John.

* * *

"The usual John?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks Drew" John said. Russell guided Russell to a seat. Russell sat sideways on the puffy red seats and didn't look at him.

"Russ, there's no need to be embarrassed" John said.

"John what did I say before we left? I said no reading minds" Russell said.

* * *

"Is what I heard Real? Russ how long have you felt like this?" John asked.

"Wow, hard interrogation. Once an Ultra Boy, always an Ultra Boy" Russell said. John was about to argue back when Drew came with two coffees. "Thanks" John said as Drew nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Russ, I'm only asking these questions, because I care about you. I've had crushes too you know. When Cara sends us out on missions…I don't…I don't want you to put yourself in danger to impress me" John said. "If it makes you feel any better Russ, maybe you don't have a crush. Maybe it's a "Hero worship" thing" John said.

"Hero? John, you're not even a leader anymore" Russell said. John took the coffee, got up and walked outside. He walked past the Diner car-park and into the nearby woodland. Moments later Russell had teleported with his coffee.

* * *

"John I was a dick just then, I'm sorry" Russell said.

"Don't be" John said. "Russ you're right. I'm not a leader. Of anything anymore. You know the real reason I became a Co-founder? It wasn't to help people. It couldn't have been to find Roger.

I knew the Truth about Stephen's Dad. I joined to cover my ass. I joined so that no-one would find out about my past. I joined to become the Hunter instead of the Hunted. Now Russ, everything has blown up in my face" John said.

* * *

He said down on the grass weeds and Russell sat next to him.

"I deserve all the shit that I get" John said. I know, that you picked me over Cara out of pity. I was selfish in the past Russ, but now, the TP's are like my fucking kids. I Want to know, what they're doing, where they're going how their powers are growing.

* * *

"Now most of them have rejected me. It's only a matter of time before Stephen turns Cara against me. They'll be the chosen ones. Stephen and Cara will be the Golden couple and they will kick me out Russ. I can feel it" John said.

"No way John, I won't let that shit happen" Russell said.

"Russ I admire you. Seriously. But some events are inevitable. They'll happen whether you like it or not" John said.

* * *

"Yeah I know" Russell said. He leaned over and kissed John on the cheek. John turned into him. They made out on the grass. It was cold. John slid his arm around Russell's neck and brought him closer. Russell's hand stroked John's chest. Then his hand went further and rested on John's crotch.

"Russ…I….I've gotta go" John said.

* * *

"Come on Johnny, this is the best part of the whole fucking night" Russell said.

"Russ, is everything a joke to you? Wait, don't tell me, I already know the answer" John said. He Teleported into thin air. Feeling unsure about where to go, Russell made sure no-one was around. Then Russell Teleported to a familiar Bus Station and walked one lonely block to his Mother's house.


End file.
